


Happy Wooseok Day!

by Cherrywooseong



Category: DRIPPIN (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Fluff, Forgetful Boyfriend, I miss wooseong, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, because I miss them, dont expect too much, wooseong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrywooseong/pseuds/Cherrywooseong
Summary: Just wooseong being wooseong.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 4





	Happy Wooseok Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I miss wooseong. kbye.

The clock strikes 11 pm on 27th October. Wooseok let out a heavy sigh as he saw his currently silent phone.

"Did he forget?" he wonders. "But even Junho wished me just now"

Wooseok tapped the screen with a gloomy face. "Hwang Yunseong you're being too much"

Just when he was about to lay his head on the bed, his phone suddenly lit up. A new message, from Hwang <3

"Sleeping?"  
"Yes, I'm currently dreaming of eating mint choco ice cream alone because apparently, someone forgets about my birthday today"  
"Hahaha I didn't forget"  
"Liar"  
"I really don't? You're the one who forgot"  
"Forgot what?"  
"That we promised to meet at Han River tonight?"

Wooseok eyes widen as he remembers their conversation on the phone a few days ago. He smacked his forehead a few times before checking his phone again.

"I'm sorry :("  
"It's okay, so you're still coming?"  
"Yes! I'll be right there!"

In a flash, Wooseok grabbed his jacket, wallet, and car keys before storming out of his house. He drove as fast as he could to the place they promised to meet. As soon as he parked his car, he could see Yunseong sitting on the grass, facing the calm Han river.

"Hi," he greeted the boy, making him flinch in surprise.

"That was fast," Yunseong smiled as he moved his bag aside to give Wooseok a place to sit. 

"Did you wait long?"

"About 30 minutes?" the younger one grins, making Wooseok feel even more guilty. "Were you busy today?"

"Not really, just have short schedules for my birthday" he looked down to his fingers, "Sorry I forgot and made you wait"

"I don't even know what I was thinking that I actually for--"

Yunseong suddenly flashed a bento cake in front of him with a smile.

"Happy birthday, hyung"

Wooseok's face remains gloomy.

"What's wrong? You don't like the cake?"

"You're too nice" Wooseok pout. "You should be mad at me, I forgot and I made you wait"

A small laugh escaped from Yunseong's lips. "I understand that you're busy, that's the consequences of dating a popular idol"

Yunseong puts one candle on the cake before lighting it with a match.

"Happy birthday to you~  
Happy birthday to you~  
Happy birthday, my beloved Wooseok hyung~  
Happy birthday to you!"

Wooseok chuckled before blowing the candle and flashing a wide smile to Yunseong. "Thank you, now it's your turn"

Grabbing the cake from Yunseong's hand, Wooseok lights up the candle once more. He cleared his throat and started singing as well.

"Happy birthday to you~  
Happy birthday to you~  
Happy birthday to my Yunseongie~  
Happy birthday to you~"

Yunseong clapped his hand as he blew the candle. "Thank you"  
The older one flashes another smile as he ruffles his head.

"Now how are we going to eat this?" Wooseok asked, looking around.

"I brought spoons," Yunseong grins as he took out a pair of spoons along with some napkins. He handed them to Wooseok before taking about a couple cans of cola from his bag as well.

"You prepared a lot," Wooseok sighed, feeling guilty once more.

"It's your birthday, of course I'll be the one preparing everything?"

"I still feel guilty," Wooseok pouts. "And we can't even celebrate your birthday together this year"

He sighed, remembering that Yunseong birthday is a few days after he debut and the younger one have a bunch of schedules before, on and after the special day which makes it nearly impossible for them to celebrate it together.

"Isn't that why we're celebrating it now?" Yunseong tries to lift up the mood. "You're making me feeling guilty now"

Hearing that, Wooseok hurriedly turned back to Yunseong, holding his hand.

"Please don't. I'm very very happy that you're debuting and you'll be celebrating your birthday as an idol" Wooseok exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said stuff like that"

Yunseong laughs. "I know, don't worry. I was just joking"

The younger one proceeded to take a scoop of the cake before putting it in Wooseok's mouth. He then took a bite with another spoon.

"Sorry I had schedules on my birthday though"

"Hwang Yunseong, I told you--"

"I know, I know" Yunseong chuckled. "But I really do want to celebrate it with you"

Wooseok's mind wanders for a while before his brain suddenly thought of an idea.

"I'll figure out something," Wooseok said, grinning as he took another scoop of the cake into his mouth. "Just look forward to it", he winks.

Yunseong laughs as Wooseok starts wiggling his brows. Suddenly, he remembers another thing that he prepared for the birthday boy. With the spoon still in his mouth, Yunseong dug in his bag.

"What are you searching for?" Wooseok asks, still continuing to devour the cake.

"Here" Yunseong pulled out a paper bag from his bag. With questioning eyes and the spoon in his mouth, Wooseok took the bag.

"Can I open it now?"

Yunseong nodded as he started eating the cake again.

"Its... a bucket hat?"

The younger one nodded before taking one and put it on top of Wooseok's head. "I know you hated seeing me wearing them so I bought two for you"

"If you know I hated them then why buy it for me?" Wooseok asked, eventually adjusting the hat and tucked in his front hair inside.

"Because I want to" Yunseong sticks his tongue out. "And I know you won't reject if I'm the one giving it to you"

"Because you love me" Yunseong winks.

Wooseok scoffed as he took another scoop of the cake and put it in his mouth.

"You sir, are lucky you're right"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something for Yunseong's birthday but we'll see if I'll post it lmao  
> STREAM WOOSEOK'S RED MOON AND DRIPPIN'S NOSTALGIA!


End file.
